


Brick & Morter Events

by larchwood



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ty working Zane, Zane working the bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larchwood/pseuds/larchwood





	Brick & Morter Events

 

Ty paused on the way into Zane’s office. He just couldn’t help himself. Every time he saw Zane in his glasses he felt a hint of arousal. He didn’t want to call it a librarian kink, per se, but it was definitely there.

“Hey, beautiful. Whatcha working on?” he asked as he moved around to look at Zane’s computer screen. Zane stretched up just a little to silently demand a kiss on his forehead. Ty obliged him and ruffled his curls a little for good measure. Zane made a pleased sound at the contact before turning back to the screen and pushing ‘print.’

“Just knocking out the May flier so I can get it uploaded to the site and get copies made for the registers. What do you think?’ as he pulled one off of the printer and handed it off to Ty. He stood and stretched, working the kinks out of his back and shoulders. Ty hummed at the sight before looking at the flier.

“Damn, baby. If this book thing doesn’t work out, you’ve got a future in graphic design. It’s you’re an artist or something!” Ty fluttered his eyelashes at Zane as he said it. Zane just arched an eyebrow at his husband’s antics. Ty, for his part, reached around Zane and groped his ass. “You know what that does to me, baby.” Zane humphed, but leaned in and gave Ty a quick peck on the lips.

“Seriously, though. Check for typos. I’m always paranoid that I’ve misspelled something and I won’t catch it until we’ve got hundreds of copies made.”

Ty obediently looked it over. “Sweet! Dr. Seuss. I get to wear the Cat in the Hat hat.” Zane rolled his eyes at that, but he knew Ty enjoyed storytime as much as the kids did. For all the harsh realities of his life, he was an overgrown kid at heart. Zane remembered their conversation during their first trip to Texas - “They’re just little people. They can be charmed like anyone else. Be a little silly, let them know what they’re saying is the most important thing in the world, teach them right from wrong. You’d be fine.” Zane met his eyes, thoughtful. “You like kids, don’t you?” “Some of them, yeah,” Ty answered with a shrug. “I love the little ones, when they still look at the world with stars.”

Ty thrusted the flier back at Zane. “Make sure the Company has our schedule, would ya? I don’t need them showing up in the middle of story time again. Interrupts my flow,” he said with a huff. Zane laughed. “I don’t know if you noticed,” he said, “but when you started singing The Battlefield of The Republic in the middle of the story, the agent’s eye started twitching and he looked like he was trying to hide behind the book display. Good thing nobody else knows what happens when you start singing. The kids and parents just thought it was part of the show.” Ty smirked and said, “I still got it.

“What about you? Are you ready for the book club?” he asked Zane, before sitting in Zane’s chair and rifling through the desk, looking for anything to play with. Zane handed him a toy mouse with a bell inside that had somehow migrated into the office. Ty took it and started tossing it in the air like he was playing catch with himself. He knew the kitties would come running soon.

Zane replied, “Well, I’ve never been a teen girl, but I’ve had experience with the murders and the addictions and the MOGAI stuff, so I think I’m ready. The group that voted on the book seemed really excited about it, so I’m hoping this will really invoke some good conversations.”

By this point, Jiminy and Cricket had wandered into the office and were clawing up Ty’s legs to get to the toy. Seeing them, Zane asked, “Have you contacted Shannon and Elaina about cat sitting?”

Ty just looked at him blankly as Jiminy perched on his shoulder. “Why would I do that?” Zane huffed and rubbed his temple like he was getting a headache. “We’re going out of town for a week, remember? Memorial Day and your birthday at your parents’ place? We talked about this.”

“Well, sure,” Ty replied. “But why can’t they come with us? They’re no trouble, Zane.” He tacked on, ”and Ma wants to see them again,” knowing that Zane couldn’t say no to Mara.

“Ty,” Zane whined. “It’s 6 hours in the car. They yowl nonstop in the carrier. We’ve never taken them anywhere that far before. And I am NOT spending all my time chasing them around the mountain as they track every critter they find.” Zane crossed his arms with a “and that’s final” air.

Ty pouted, but then gave Zane his most earnest expression, heart eyes and all. “But they’re our children, Zane! We can’t just abandonment for a week! They wouldn’t understand. And,” he crooned, “they’d miss us.” He picked up Cricket and set him on his other shoulder, so all three could persuade Zane with their cuteness. “Besides, remember what they did the last time we left them alone for more than a day.” His tone turned a little menacing. “You don’t want to deal with that kind of mess again, do you?”

Zane got a pinched look on his face. He was convinced the little beasts left hairball surprises only in his things on purpose. Plus, they tended to use books and furniture as scratching posts when they were bored. “Fine,” he sighed, aware that he really didn’t stand a chance of winning this one.

Ty set the cats down and stood to wrap his arms around Zane’s neck and give him a soft kiss. “Thank you, baby. I’ll make it worth your while,” he whispered, before leaning up to kiss him again. Zane’s eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the kiss, running his hands up and down his husband’s back, drawing him closer.

The kiss grew heated as both men enjoyed the closeness. But any half-formed thoughts of office sex dissipated as they heard the unmistakable sound of a paper ripping as one of the cats sharpened his claws on the the stack of catalogs on Zane’s desk. Zane jerked back from the kiss and glared at the culprit.

Ty gave a weak laugh before rushing to pick up both kitties and hurrying out the door. “Flier looks great, baby! I’m just gonna head upstairs and get started on dinner. How’s that?” Zane just shook his head and yelled up the stairs after him. “They’re a menace Grady!” Ty’s voice floated down, “We love you, Zane!” Zane snorted and yelled back fondly, “Love you too, doll!” before going about and setting his office back to rights. The little beasts were part of the family, for better or for worse. No sense in getting upset when they did what cats always do. But maybe a couple hits of catnip would keep them out of trouble during the car ride, he thought.

He was determined to get a few more things done in the office before calling it a day, but the smell of fresh baked cookies distracted him from his invoices. Zane sniffed appreciatively at Ty’s effort to soften him up. He quickly shut down his computer and headed upstairs, eager to see what else Ty had in mind.


End file.
